Hey There
by feedingfashionstohousewives
Summary: Rachel and Quinn sing to each other from far away. A Song Fic.


It was night in New Haven. Quietly she walked the small street under the glow of lamps alone her voice softly filling the air around her. She had just gotten off the phone with her beauty in New York as she left the grocery store down the block. It was her junior year of school and her parents had allowed her to move to this small apartment in the city close to the Yale campus. She climbed the old iron steps up to her door singing quietly.

"Hey there Rachel," She hummed blushing lightly at the thought of changing all of the words the next time they spoke. This would most likely be within the next few hours.

"What's like in New York City," She continued placing the few bags on the counter of her little kitchen before looking out to the few stars she could see out the window.

Rachel had placed the phone on the table humming the same song to herself after Quinn had mentioned it on the phone only minutes before. She sat on her bed in her dorm looking at the photo of her and Quinn last summer with warm eyes. It had gotten so cold there lately but just thinking of those hazel eyes warmed her.

"Hey there Qunnie," She giggled softly, "Don't you worry about the distance." Rachel always wanted Quinn to know she was there beside her no matter if they were minutes or hours away which is why she was so tempted to raise her phone to her ear and dial the number again. Instead she sang eyes wandering out to the lights of the city. Lights she'd envision to be stars. Her and Quinn's stars.

"Oh it's what you do to me," Quinn's deep smooth voice sang staring at the photo of Rachel on the refrigerator heart melting into a puddle in her chest.

"Oh it's what you do to me," Rachel's higher and charming voice echoed unknowingly.

"Hey there Quinnie, I know times are getting hard," She continued face solemn. She had given up on studying or practicing and solely set her thoughts on the blonde and what she could be doing. How she was probably sitting alone eating dinner or wrapped up on that old beaten up couch she owed. Rachel always lied and said she hated that couch. That it was ugly. But it was comforting, loving and homey, like her Quinn. The last couple months had been a strain for them between school and her auditions Rachel was very busy but she knew it would pay off. They would make up for the lost time.

"Hey there Rachel, I've got some much left to say," The blonde sang placing dishes slowly into the sink. So carefully as if she was going to wake someone with one small noise but really she didn't want her thought process disturbed. Quinn moved back to the table awaiting Rachel's call staring at the phone with intensity. It had only been a half hour but she had some much to say and it never felt like enough. She just wanted to babble on and on with every feeling of love and affection just to make Rachel hers more than she already was.

"Oh it's what you do to me," Rachel sighed checking ever second for a message or anything anxious for contact.

"Oh it's what you do to me," Quinn said picking up the phone only to place it back down. The too just sat and sang and waited and sang.

"A thousand miles is pretty far," Rachel mused thinking of how arduously Quinn traveled just to see her opening night at NYADA after missing her train.

"Our friends would make fun of us," Quinn smiled remembering how their friends back in Lima didn't think they would make it. It had been three years since then.

"The world will never ever be the same," The two sang with smiles eyes on the windows.

"Fuck it," Rachel whispered dialing and calling her love. Quinn couldn't have answered faster if possible.

"Hey there Quinnie," Rachel breathed hearing the girl pick up.

"Hey there Rachel," Quinn smiled heart melting. The spent the night like this. Breathing heavy, whispering like children and humming heartfelt "I love you's," lying in bed snuggly in their beds. Both smiling. Both with a sense of warmth filling them. Both staring out to their windows knowing the other was looking back. That the other would always be starting back at them.

_Oh its what you do to me…._


End file.
